


Not according to plan

by LadyIrina



Series: Best laid plans [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: A piece meant to be pointless PWP and suddenly had both plot and fluff, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter is a smartass, Saal is uptight, Scars, Slash, beware of the man-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said it had been a miracle that he'd survived, that they had only hoped to recover his corpse from the wreckage, but it had not felt like any blessing when Saal woke up screaming in pain at the hospital.<br/>Following that, the once so proud officer, now angry and scarred, hid himself away in the darkness of his apartment.</p><p>Then, one night, he finds himself face to face with an intruder: Peter Jason Quill, aka Starlord...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not according to plan

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: based completely on the movie.

The planet Xandar, 3 months after the defeat of Ronon:  
-

As usual it had been the dreams about scorching fire and the sound of his ship collapsing under pressure which had jolted him out of his sleep and eventually sent him fleeing into the bathroom. Saal noted with disgust how his hands trembled as he held them under the faucet to splash his face with cold water.

He closed his eyes as the cold liquid hit his feverish skin, but the relief was brief once he opened his eyes and saw his ruined face staring back at him from the mirror.

They said it had been a miracle that he'd survived, that they had only hoped to recover his corpse from the wreckage, but it had not felt like any blessing when he woke up screaming in pain at the hospital.  
The Nova Force had saved his life, but could not prevent the fire from reaching him. Or more precisely, the side of him exposed as he had automatically shied away from the heat.

Saal's hand trembled even worse as he raised it to gingerly touch the left side of his face. He let his fingertips move lightly over the ruined skin before quickly reaching for the bottle of alcohol he always kept nearby these days.

While his old self would have stared at the bottle with contempt, Saal had discovered it made it a little easier to get through the days. After all, it was hard to care when you were completely shit-faced drunk.  
He took a big gulp from the bottle and sauntered back towards the bedroom. Even if he wasn't going to get any more sleep, he never did after the nightmares, it was still dark outside. Way too early to get dressed and start avoiding people trying to drag him back to the world.

Saal had taken exactly two steps into the room when his old instincts cut through the drunken haze and reflexes made him spin around and launch himself at the stranger who had, somehow, gotten into his room.

The intruder, a humanoid, grunted with surprise as Saal shoved him hard against the wall and quickly placed his forearm across his windpipe to cut off his oxygen.

For a moment dead red eyes stared lifelessly back at him, then there was a click and the stranger's face started to move. It wasn't a face at all. It was a mask.

Hands pulled at Saal's arm, trying to ease the pressure he had on the vulnerable throat, but the former Denarian didn't really notice as he blinked with surprise at the identity of the burglar.  
"Quill?"

The tugging on his arm increased in strength and the other man wheezed something.

Saal frowned. "What?"  
A second wheeze. Was that a word...? Oh. Air!  
Realizing he was basically choking him, Saal stepped abruptly back but didn't relax his stance, warily watching his uninvited visitor coughing and rubbing his throat.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Quill?"

Peter Quill, it was indeed him, gave a few more demonstrative coughs before straightening and continuing to rub his throat. "Can't a guy say hello to an old friend?"

Saal glared. He was about to tell the Terran that he had to the count of three to get out of his room or he would get his gun and shoot him, but then he saw Quill's gaze flicker to his ruined face and he clenched his jaw to quell the now familiar urge to hide.  
This was precisely why he didn't venture outside anymore, why he didn't mix with other people...

The physical pain was bad enough, but Saal couldn't stand the staring and the pity!

Whatever fighting spirit he had left vanished and he swallowed hard, half turning his face away. "Listen, whatever you came here for, I can't help you. I'm done. I'm not in the Force anymore. Now get out before I call security."

He saw Quill frown thoughtfully for a while and was about to make a show of reaching for the communication headset when he saw the other man shrug as if he had just reached a decision.

Saal was not prepared for when Quill reached out and turned his face back to look at him. Then the former Denarian was stunned when the fingers moved over to gently touch the ruined side.  
"It's not that bad," the Terran said softly.

-

The room was dark, making it difficult to see how much area the burn scars covered, but the man kept still long enough for Peter to allow curious fingertips map out how it at least had laid claim on the skin from just underneath the eye, halting an inch or so from the mouth, before it wandered down the neck to disappear underneath the t-shirt.

Venturing into the room, he had half expected to find the Denarian sleeping while standing in a corner, fully uniformed and armed. Peter had been surprised to see the soldier appearing quite Terran as he came shuffling out of the bathroom with bed hair, wearing nothing but a grey t-shirt and black boxer shorts.

Saal's dark eyes were wide with surprise at his bold touch, but they soon hardened defensively and Peter knew he had to act fast to keep him off balance.

Now it was Peter's turn to make the other man produce a surprised sound as he leaned up and gently pressed his lips to his.

Huh, he had to lift his face up. That was weird. There weren't that many people taller than Starlord, other than Drax... and Thanos... but he wasn't planning on kissing either of them any time soon.

Saal was kept frozen after the initial surprise, eyes still wide, and Peter could almost hear the gears spinning wildly inside his usually so organized head to make sense out of what had just happened. And was still happening, by the way.

Adding and easing a light pressure against unresponsive lips, Peter moved closer and almost chuckled as he followed after the instinctive backwards paddling from the other man.  
Once the back of Saal's legs met the edge of his bed, his escape was cut short, and Peter quickly reached out and covered the scars once more with his hand.

The Denarian's gaze flickered from the hand to Peter to the hand again, caught somewhere between confusion and fury.  
It would be bad for him to regain his senses so Starlord didn't waste any time.  
Reclaiming the lips, ignoring Saal grasping his shoulders in an effort to push him away, Peter fought dirty and deepened the kiss with a fluent movement.

The second his tongue entered his mouth, the other man jerked backwards and he had to quickly slide his hand behind Saal's neck to tug him back into the kiss instead of breaking it.

Not to toot his own horn or anything, but Peter Quill was an excellent kisser. He'd spent many years perfecting his technique and learning tricks through rigorous training!  
His, again not to be superficial or anything, amazing skills bought him enough time to register the taste of booze on Saal's tongue and granting a couple of lewd caresses with his own before he was harshly pushed back and held at a distance.

"What do you think you're doing, Quill?"

"Isn't that pretty obvious?" Peter could feel the smug grin that made people want to punch him slide across his face, but he honestly couldn't help it. Also, despite the outraged look on Saal's face, there was no mistaking the way his breathing had picked up its pace or the fact that he was still holding on to Peter's shoulders instead of calling security or throwing down a fight.

How long had it been since anyone had touched him, Peter wondered as his gaze dwelled on how the tip of Saal's tongue snuck out to wet his lips. Baiting bastard, whether he meant to or not.  
"You think too much," Starlord complained and tried in vain to move closer to reclaim those lips.

The Denarian shook his head in confusion. "Why?"

Peter leaned harder against the grip keeping him away from the warm body he was now more than a little eager to explore. "Probably because you're just hardwired that way."

Saal tightened his grip on his shoulders. "That's not what I meant." He wet his lips again. Definitely a baiting bastard. "Why this?"

The smug grin returned to Peter's face as he carefully lifted his hands to push away Saal's and moved closer, slowly and with purpose. "Why the hell not?"

This time the soldier only put up a brief, almost absent-minded, resistance before letting his hands fall from Peter's shoulder and there was no objection as Starlord cupped Saal's face with both hands and pulled him down into a kiss.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because Peter was right, who knew? And who cared, as long as the guy didn't change his mind!

-

At first a million thoughts were running through his head, most of them were why he most certainly shouldn't be doing this, but Saal couldn't help but to notice how the Terran's hands felt warm against his skin or how his lips somehow molded to fit his perfectly.

Denarian Garthan Saal had come to terms with how he'd died in that explosion and that he was now a walking ghost merely waiting for his body to follow where his soul had gone. He had not expected to feel anything but pain and shame ever again, certainly not the kindling interest provoked forth from the indecent actions of a common criminal!

He didn't want to want this, but, oh, he did. He so desperately wanted to feel anything but darkness and pain again.

This time, when Peter Quill deepened the kiss, Saal opened up with a nervous shudder.  
It seemed to excite the Terran, judging by the sound he made, which reassured him in turn as it told him he wasn't alone in this madness.

Whilst making trying attempts to meet Quill's tongue requests for his own to come out and play, Saal also used the opportunity to lift his fingers to the Terran's jawline.

He could feel the stubble covering Peter's chin scrape against his own clean shaven skin and he curiously explored the coarse hair along that jawline.  
Other than giving and receiving a helping hand to and from a few fellow male students at the military academy, all his former companions had been female. It had been more of a coincidence really, as most males found his height and career a threat to their own self esteem where females found it attractive.

Peter Quill was undeniable male and Saal found that fact increasingly appealing.

He slid one arm around the Terran's waist to pull him tightly against himself, but was a little surprised to feel hands pushing him away. Trying to take a step backwards to regain his balance resulted in Saal bumping into the bed and tumbling backwards.

There was no time for him to voice his complaints about being manhandled and pushed around as Quill was straddling his lap and reclaiming his lips before he'd stopped bouncing on the mattress.

By now Saal was meeting the kisses eagerly. He only broke free to choke on air when the other man tantalizingly rocked his hips against his. Bloody hell, that felt almost too good!  
And the man wouldn't keep still for one second! He kept rubbing his body against him, kissing like the galaxy depended on it, making it completely impossible for Saal to regain his ability to think!  
All the blood supposed to wet his brain had gathered below his waist. All thought process had been replaced with sharp, sweet jolts of pleasure on top the powerful thrum of want in him.

"So, what do you want, big boy?" Quill eventually murmured close to his ear.

Saal arched against him, trying to remember how to speak but failing.

There was a thoughtful sound before he felt the Terran place a hand to his hip and lips brushing by his ear.

"You wanna give?" The hand pulled at the hip firmly, making Saal push up against him and draw a sharp breath at the harsh jab of pleasure at the sensation. "Or receive?" Quill's hips ground against his, forcing him back down, and Saal desperately grasped for a hold on the sheets as he saw stars behind his eyelids.

Starlord indeed.

But it was good. It was all so very VERY good. He didn't care, as long as they didn't stop.

-

Peter closed his eyes hard, hanging on to control by sheer force of will, while hungry lips worked on his neck.  
Ending up in bed with the Denarian hadn't been according to plan, but now that it was happening he was going to get the most out of it.  
That meant someone's dick was going somewhere, even if Saal seemed quite content on rubbing one out between them right here.

Problem was, the way things were going, Peter was starting to agree with him.

Who would have thought that the uptight bastard could be this hot and bendy?

Better move things along before it was too late, he reasoned and freed one hand to slide into the inner pocket of his leather jacket.

No, bedding the man had not been a part of the plan, but Peter still remembered one of the most important lessons he'd learned back on Terra: be prepared! And as his hand closed around the small bottle of lube, he sent a silent prayer of thanks to whoever taught him that.

Placing the bottle on the bed, within reach, he then shed his jacket and t-shirt and exposed his skin to Saal's greed. 

For a couple of moments Peter allowed himself the luxury of savoring the feeling of the strong arms wrapping themselves around him, the hands mapping out every piece of exposed skin and the uneven breaths that followed kisses, but he forced himself to keep pushing things forward instead of dwelling too long on those glorious sensations.  
He snuck his hands down to the hem of Saal's grey t-shirt and had tugged it up a mere inch when the other man froze.

Stopping as well, Peter glanced down at him. In the semi-darkness, he couldn't make out too much of the face, but he could see the scars and the unease in the expression.

It took him a couple of seconds to understand why.

While people on Xandar was extremely tolerant of other races and cultures, they were also very fixated on appearances. Everything had to be perfect. Burn scars were probably ranking among the top ew-factors in their opinion.

Lucky for Saal that Peter wasn't a Xandarian then!

"It's okay," he said softly, giving the shirt a trying tug to see if he would allow it. When there were no objections, merely a tense swallow he could barely see in the poor lighting, Peter decided to go for it and was relieved when Saal lifted himself off the bed just enough for them to maneuver the clothing off of him.

The scars covered most of his shoulder down to his elbow, as well as his ribs, before halting above his hip. They also ran behind his back, but he couldn't see how far.  
Saal felt tense underneath him now, watching him warily while probably waiting for the Terran to bolt away in disgust, so when Peter leaned down to continue kissing him it resulted in a relief so strong it made his entire body shudder.

After that all bets were off. It became a race to undress and touch and kiss...

At one point Saal even rolled them over and Peter quickly wrapped his legs around that slender waist to keep him there against his naked skin. As much as he loved his women, sometimes nothing could beat the heavy weight of a man on him. And Denarian Saal was a damn fine specimen of a man!

Where both Peter and Drax worked their asses off to keep fit, Saal was one of those who were, unfairly according to Peter, blessed with excellent muscle DNA and a big, long limbed body.

Those strong shoulders seemed perfectly able to keep the weight of the galaxy on them.

And once those boxers came off, Peter smugly noted that the man had no reason to curse at nature for the results there either.

He absently fumbled for the bottle of lube and he had never struggled so hard to open a lid in his life as that was the moment Saal chose to align his, frankly magnificent, cock next to his and move against him.  
"Fu...!" Peter gasped, arching into the bed and clutching the bottle hard enough to bend its sides. He quickly untangled his legs, pressed his knees to Saal's hips to prevent him from doing that again, and just as quickly rolled them over for him to sit on top.

He could tell by the heavy breathing, the insisting touches and impatient twitches in his hips that Saal was getting dangerously close to finishing, with himself quickly approaching that state as well, and that just wouldn't do.

No no, as hot as this was, there was something Peter wanted first, before it was over.

Sloppily and hastily, not half as thorough as he should have been, he covered his fingers in the slippery lube and prepared himself before taking a hold of Saal as well.

-

Warm and slippery fingers suddenly wrapped themselves around his cock and Saal froze.  
During the first pulls, he couldn't breathe, barely noticing the Terran holding him in place for more. 

Then Peter moved and the former Denarian found himself desperately gasping down huge mouthfuls of air as he could feel him sinking down on his cock while the fingers released their grip.

Agonizingly tight and so very hot, it made him reach up to clutch Peter's hips far too hard and buck up in search of more.

The Terran made a sound deep in his throat, placing a calming hand to the middle of Saal's chest. "Easy, big boy. Easy."

Saal wanted to object, needed to move, but he forced himself still. Focused on breathing.

Peter had a look of concentration on his face, eyes shut, using the hand on Saal's chest as leverage as he began lifting his hips up an inch, then lowering himself two.  
It was torture.  
Releasing his hips, as Saal didn't trust himself to not simply yank him all the way down, the former soldier grasped at the sheets instead until his fingers hurt.

When at last Quill sank down that final inch, settling on Saal's lap, they both made a sound of relief and satisfaction, but they were nowhere near finished yet.

Once Peter then finally started moving, Saal's hands flew back up to clutch at the Terran's hips, but other than that, he merely focused on the feeling of pleasure flooding through his veins.

The pleasure just kept building after that and eventually he couldn't hold back the touch of a moan at the end of every exhale. Usually exposing that kind of weakness would have left a bitter taste in his mouth, but the Ravager seemed to be enjoying himself far too much to notice.

And, despite everything, Saal still couldn't help but to pick up on the fact that sometimes Peter would twitch after a downward thrust, then shudder and groan with satisfaction.  
It made him wonder what it felt like...

His already shaky thought-process was then shattered completely when he felt his body clench up and he closed his eyes in anticipation. 

The release was every bit as wonderful as he wanted it to be, with waves of bliss washing through him. Letting himself go inside Peter's heat made his back arch and his heart pounded like crazy against his ribs. Unable not to, he chased the sensation with small movements with his hips for as long as he managed.  
So good... So very good...

By the time he regained his senses, he was still panting, one hand by his side and one hand on Peter's back, as the other man was lying on top of him. He was a little surprised to feel the hardness between them.  
Peter hadn't finished?

A flicker of uncertainty shot through him. Had the man lied to him and actually found the scars too hideous to find his own release? Had the notion of being near this monster killed off that possibility?

Noticing that Saal was watching him, Peter lifted his face to meet his gaze with a faint grin. "You ok there, buddy?"

Saal nodded, not sure what to say.

"Well thank fuck for that," Peter exclaimed, still smiling, and slid down to place a kiss on his chest.

His body felt heavy and content, his mind fuzzy and sleepy, so it was far too easy to let Quill do whatever he wanted. There was even a flicker of drowsy pleasure when lips found his nipple which made whatever apprehension he just had vanish.

-

Peter was aching.

He needed to get off and he needed to get off now, so it made absolutely NO sense why he kept prolonging it.

It had nothing to do with the beautiful just-fucked look on Saal's face or how the soldier's awesome body finally felt relaxed... until Peter kissed the scarred shoulder.  
Ignoring him, Starlord kept exploring every inch of his torso and eventually the tension seeped back out of the man underneath him.  
Peter even felt a gentle hand sliding through his hair.

Encouraged, he moved up to engage in some serious kissing. And considering most men would have been quite content to put things to an halt after getting their release, Peter had to give Saal his dues as he met the lips eagerly and let his warm hands move over Peter's back.

Though, something told Starlord that this wasn't something the man indulged in often so maybe he was just hoarding as much as he could for the lone nights ahead.

Whatever the reason was, Peter decided not to waste the opportunity. He kissed and caressed and was only briefly surprised when Saal responded to a light touch and willingly parted his legs for the Terran to settle between them.  
That... felt dangerously good.

Peter suddenly found his hand sliding over to grope a handful of firm military ass and wondered if he could get Saal up to a second round.

Glancing up at the dark eyes watching him, a calm and almost curious gaze, he judged whether or not to risk it. Ah, hell, when had he ever played it safe?

The lube had, luckily, not rolled too far away on the bed and he quickly reached for it. Dipping his fingers in it, he glanced back up at Saal as he slid his hand back again.  
It was really hard to read his face in the darkness, but then Saal drew his knees up and placed his feet to the sheets, granting him better access, and that was all the permission Peter needed to go ahead.  
The surprised intake of breath once the fingers breeched him also told Peter that this was unknown territory for the former soldier.  
Challenge accepted!

Not sparing the lube, he worked in silence for a while, going increasingly deeper, wider, searching for that one special spot...

Saal grew slightly tense as the invasion became more demanding, but he didn't fight it. He merely frowned at times, squirmed instinctively away, but didn't object.  
Peter knew he'd hit jackpot when the other man suddenly started, wide-eyed, and he couldn't keep the smug grin off his face.

Here we go, he thought, and soon enough he could feel the twitches in Saal's hips and a change in the man's breathing. A few more strokes to that wonderful place and Peter could also see his cock twitching back to life. All according to plan.

The trouble only started when Saal went from clutching at the sheets to pulling at his shoulders, tugging him up to hungry kisses, and wrapped his legs around him.

He'd meant to get Saal off first, then, hopefully, get a helping hand to himself, but the temptation was just too great like this...

Grabbing a pillow, Peter quickly shoved it underneath Saal, not breaking the kisses once, before reaching down a guiding himself to the entrance. Only then did he stop, pulling away from Saal's lips and leaning away when the man tried to reclaim them, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

Peter watched carefully as he started to push himself inside, searching for any trace on Saal's face that he did not want this, but all he found was helpless want.  
And all good intentions about gently guiding the newbie through it was put to a tough test.

-

At first the intrusion from the fingers had been invasive and uncomfortable, but then Peter had done 'something' and pleasure had shot through his body.  
Saal wanted more of that.

The Terran choked out a warning as he tried to pull him deeper inside, telling him to take it easy or it would hurt, and Saal nearly laughed.

The stretching burn inside him felt like bliss compared to the agony he'd been through with the burns.

This was why Peter had been enjoying himself when Saal had been fucking him earlier.

And as good as the fingers had felt, he was dying to know how it would feel like for real!  
Moments later, he got a first taste and it was glorious. 

Peter was breathing hard, moving over and into him, but Saal wanted more. 

"Harder," the former Denarian panted, using his legs to yank him close and ignored the twinge of pain.

Increasing his effort a bit, Peter closed his eyes hard as if he was struggling to stay in control.  
Better, but still not enough.

"Harder." This time it was close to an order.

Arching his back and placing one hand to Saal's hip, Peter finally put some power into his moves.  
It brought some really sweet stabs of pleasure, but he needed more.

Groping at the Terran's back, exchanging between kissing and biting at his neck, Saal tried to urge him on.  
It was driving him insane.  
Every third or so thrust hit that sweet spot, making him totter on the edge of release, but somehow it still wasn't enough...

By now they were both panting hard. Peter was slick with sweat, his muscles trembling with the effort and still Saal wanted more.

"Harder, Quill. Dammit."

And just like that, it seemed like he decided to give Saal what he was asking for.  
No mercy.

Saal gasped up at the ceiling when he was well and truly pounded into the bed and finally he could feel it building...

Half terrified Peter would stop before he could reach his peak, the former soldier continued to urge him on and it was with a touch of relief when he finally tumbled over the edge of ecstasy.

He was still adding to the mess between their stomachs, choking down a loud groan, when he heard Peter hiss a curse and his hips stuttered before heat flooded into him.

And after all that, they simply collapsed in a heap, heaving for air and trying to ignore everything sticky and sore.

Saal was actually half-asleep when the Terran suddenly spoke.  
"Whew, Saal. Haven't been through a rodeo like that before!"

Frowning, not opening his eyes, Saal heard and felt the other man move to sit up on the bed. "What?"

Peter laughed softly. "It was a compliment, dude. Relax." He was replacing the lid on that blessed bottle by the sound of things. "I was wrong about you."

That made Saal open one eye and peer over at the other man. Quill was sitting next to him, naked and messy, but he seemed more occupied with studying Saal than covering himself up or getting clean.

For some odd reason, Saal didn't feel like covering up either. He'd never been shy about his body and Peter didn't really seem to be troubled by his hideous scars anyway...  
But there was no doubt that the Terran was studying him in some way and just like seconds before he went to kiss Saal, there was this little shrug as if something was decided.  
"Go to sleep, Denarian Saal," Peter grinned. 

Saal wanted to object that he wasn't really a Denarian anymore as he'd quit the force, no matter what the Prime said about considering this as 'time off', but he was too tired to start his tirade.

His eye slid shut again and he could feel himself drifting away despite an inner voice stating that he'd regret not getting cleaned up in the morning and the fact that he was going to sleep with a known criminal in his bed.  
  
-  
  
It was the sound of an incoming call that forced Saal back to the land of the awake.

Grumbling he rolled over to face the call system, rubbing his face with one hand, before remembering what had happened and scouting around the room.

No sign of Peter Quill.

The only evidence that it had really happened was his own messy state and the uncomfortable pain in his backside. If not for that, Saal would have thought it all to have been a drunken dream as he could feel a light thumping at the back of his head from the alcohol he'd consumed the day before.  
He wasn't really surprised that Peter was gone, it certainly did free him from the awkward conversation they would have to have, but the room still felt undeniably empty...

The call screen reminded him, rather loudly, that he still had an incoming call.

Sighing, Saal sat up and fixed his hair and was about to reach out and touch the screen when he saw his reflection and froze.

He'd actually forgotten about his scars. 

How was that possible?  
He quickly leaned down, picked up his clothes from where they had been discarded on the floor and quickly pulled them on while his thoughts were racing.  
Every morning since waking up in the hospital had begun with him waking up and cursing the gods for keeping him alive. How could he forget that? 

Once again the call screen called for his attention. He corrected the t-shirt, fixed the hair once more, and made sure to turn his face so whomever was calling wouldn't see the worst of it, before pushing to accept the call.

"Denarian Saal!" The caller was one of the newer recruits. "I apologize for disturbing you, but there is a matter that concerns you, sir..."

Saal sighed, wondering how many times he would have to tell them he quit before they'd accept it. "What is it?"  
"Your ship, sir."

The ship. The one they had granted him to replace the old one. The beautiful ship he'd never taken out once.  
"What about it?"  
"It's been stolen, sir." The recruit sounded nervous. "Surveillance camera picked up the culprit. He, uhm, he even waved to the camera. It was Peter Quill, sir."

Startled, Saal turned to face the call completely. "Say that again?"

"Peter Quill," the recruit repeated. "He waved at the camera and stole, uh, your ship, sir."  
For a moment, Saal was completely stunned.

Was that why Quill had appeared in his room? To get the code for the ship? He'd been after the ship all along and bedded him to achieve his goal?

Anger and confusion flooded him. 

"I'll be right there," Saal growled, terminating the call before the recruit could reply. Within thirty minutes he had showered and dressed. For a second he had hesitated before reaching out for his Denarian uniform, but then he remembered that Peter A-Hole Quill had broken into his room, fucked him senseless and then stolen his ship, and Saal pulled it on without further hesitation.

He was going to track down Peter Quill, even if it actually meant going out among people again.  
No one stole from Denarian Saal and got away with it.

Let the hunt begin.

-

Tbc?

**Author's Note:**

> This story took on a life of its own, I swear! It was meant to be a simple POP one-shot and suddenly they got all angsty and emotional on me! Anyways, anyone interested in reading what happened next?


End file.
